Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 141
"Swinging Back into Action", known as "Junior Youth Championship"in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 5, 2017 and in Australia on April 8, 2018. Nicktoons aired on October 27, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 13, 2018. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Allie, Frederick, and Tate vs Allie, Frederick and Tate.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Plain Plain" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900), "Performapal Sword Fish", (600/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand, all in Attack Position. Turn 2: Tate Tate activates "Deskbot 008" ( 1) and "Deskbot 007" ( 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Deskbot 005" (500/500) and "Deskbot 006" (500/500), both in Attack Position. An unknown amount of time is skipped. Frederick controls "Doodle Beast - Stego" (1200/???) and "Doodle Beast - Tyranno" (2400/1200), while Allie controls "Aquaactress Guppy" (600/600) and "Aquaactress Arowana" (2000/2000). Turn 5: Yuya At this point, the ARC System is stopped, so the Duel ends with no result. Yuya Sakaki vs. Sylvio Sawatari vs. Gong Strong vs. Moon Shadow vs Sylvio vs Gong vs Moon.]] This Duel is conducted as a Battle Royal. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Hip Hippo" (800/800) and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Sylvio Sylvio Normal Summons "Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser" (1100/1000). "Curtain Raiser" attacks "Hip Hippo", with Sylvio activating the effect of "Curtain Raiser" as he controls no other cards to double its ATK during damage calculation. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Sylvio Sets a card. Turn 3: Gong Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Flutist" (500/1000). As it was Normal Summoned this turn, he activates its effect, letting him Tribute it to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand. He Tributes it to Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position (1000/3500). "Big Benkei" may attack while it is in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Big Benkei" attacks "Hip Hippo", but Yuya activates his face-down "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. "Hippo Carnival" prevent other monsters Yuya controls from being attacked other than "Hippo Tokens". A replay occurs and "Big Benkei" attacks and destroys a "Hippo Token". Turn 4: Moon Shadow Moon Shadow activates "Twilight Ninja Jogen" ( 1) and "Twilight Ninja Kagen" ( 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Twilight Ninja Shingetsu" (1500/100) and "Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun" (2000/3000), both in Attack Position. As he controls a "Ninja" monster, Moon Shadow activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken". Whenever a card is added to his hand, Moon Shadow may send that card to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to his opponent. If he does not control a "Ninja" monster, "Hazy Shuriken" will destroy itself. "Shingetsu" attacks a "Hippo Token". Yuya finds the Action Card "Flame Ball", but Moon Shadow takes it. He sends it to the Graveyard to activate the effect of "Hazy Shuriken", inflicting 300 damage to Yuya (Yuya: 4000 → 3700 LP). Moon Shadow activates the effect of "Jogen", allowing him to let a "Ninja" monster he controls inflict piercing battle damage this turn. He targets "Shingetsu". The attack continues and "Shingetsu" destroys the "Hippo Token". (Yuya: 3700 → 2200 LP). Moon Shadow activates the Pendulum effect of "Kagen", which allows it to copy the original Pendulum effect of a Pendulum monster in his other Pendulum Zone until the end of the turn. Via this effect, "Kagen" copies the Pendulum effect of "Jogen", allowing Moon Shadow to let "Getsuga" inflict piercing damage this turn. "Getsuga" attacks the last "Hippo Token", with Moon Shadow activating the other Pendulum effect of "Kagen", which increases the ATK of a "Ninja" monster by 500 until the end of the Battle Phase when it attacks ("Getsuga": 2000 → 2500 ATK). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Trivia * This episode is full of references to the show's early episodes as an intentional throwback. ** The introduction on the Four Dimension Dragons is reverted to the Solid Vision introduction to start the tonal shift back to Dueltainment. ** The standard Action Duel chant being recited at the start of the duel. ** Yuya using "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" to Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Performapal Whip Snake", and "Performapal Sword Fish" as he did in his first Pendulum Summon in Episode 1. ** The field "Plain Plain" being used in the You Show Duel School as it was in Yuya's duel against Zuzu in Episode 2. ** The Battle Royale using the "Quartet of Quandry" (though this was intentional on Declan's part to help people remember).